The present invention relates to an adjustment device for sports implements, particularly for a skate comprising a plurality of aligned wheels.
Skates which have mutually aligned wheels are currently known; their use is aimed, to an increasingly specific extent, to the sports practice of speed skating or slalom.
These two different specialties require the wheels of the skate to have different arrangements with respect to the support for the item of footwear: slalom in fact requires a configuration which allows to achieve a very tight radius of curvature, whereas speed skating requires a configuration which allows to achieve the straightest possible driving.
Skates are thus known which have aligned wheels wherein the variation of the position of said wheels is achieved by virtue of the interaction of the ends of the pivot of each wheel with a separate eccentric element.
The disadvantage which can be observed in these known types of device consists of the fact that the partial disassembly of the assembly constituted by the wheel and by the pivot is required in order to then be able to rotate the eccentric through 180.degree. in order to achieve a different arrangement of the axle of the wheel with respect to the support of the wheel or to the ground.
This all leads, therefore, to a scarce functionality and practicality of said known devices, which force the user to perform long interventions which require the use of special tools.
It is furthermore possible to achieve only two different positions which are due to the two positions which the eccentric element can assume.